Mortals Meet Percabeth
by pjac4ever
Summary: Mortals meet Percabeth in many different ways! Characters that are demigods, stay demigods, and characters that are not, are not. I would appreciate if you would read. My first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Lauren Rivera

**Before anything, you are probably thinking, "well, another stupid Author's note." Actually, I just wanted to thank you all for even clicking on this story. I am horrible st writing but I felt that I needed to write this, and more chapters will definitely be added.**

 **And thanks so much to my best friend, pride-and-loyalty, for teaching me how to update.**

 **ENJOY!?**

Chapter 1: Lauren Rivera

Hi. My name is Lauren Rivera. I'm fifteen, and I go to Goode High School.

I was about to ask my best friend, Annabeth Chase, if I could spend the night at her place. My whole family has the flu and I didn't want to get it, too. Besides, Annabeth was super smart and could help me finish my homework. I was seriously hoping she would say yes. I needed somewhere to spend the night and do my homework!

I leaned on the lockers casually, while Annabeth got her books out.

"Hey Annabeth, my family has the flu and I don't want to catch it, too. Is it okay if I spend the night at your place?"

Annabeth smiled. "I stay with my boyfriend, so I'll have to check with him. It would be lovely if you could stay!"

"Thanks!" I smiled back, and slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked off to my next class, Math.

But I didn't know that Annabeth had a boyfriend. She never told me!

SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND?!

I seated myself in Mr. Boring's class. Soon, class was over, and I rushed to my other classes. Eventually, it was lunch.

I sat next to Annabeth. "How was class?" I asked, as I munched on my sandwich.

"Good, except that Greek was a bit easy," she added, sipping her soda.

I never found Greek easy, but surprisingly, Annabeth did. And so did Percy.

Percy Jackson.

The hottest boy in the school, the swim team captain, and the boy who turned down the offers of the cutest girls in school, with the same answer every single time: "I already have a girlfriend."

There were so many rumors about him - some said he was dating a model, some said he was gay...

"Earth to Lauren," Annabeth snapped as she tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth. Pardon?"

The bell rang.

"Oops, talk to you later. Right now I have to check with my boyfriend if its okay for you to stay at his place," she replied quickly.

"Okay. See you at class," I called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the cafeteria.

~o0o~

I waited outside my next class, Marine Biology, as I heard Annabeth's voice talking to someone else's.

Then Annabeth suddenly emerged out of the back door with a huge smile on her face, then rushed to her next class.

In Marine Biology, we studied... Marine Biology. It was really boring, and then after that we had English. Easy day overall. I met Annabeth at the lockers as I shoved a textbook in my locker, pulling my backpack out.

"So?" I prompted.

"He said yes! So we can head over to his place now. He has detention," she replied, her smile soon fading.

"Oh... okay."

We reached the apartment building, and I reached toward the elevator button. Annabeth pulled my hand away from it.

"I...uhh... have this thing with elevators... can we take the stairs?"

"Sure," I agreed, and we climbed to the floor that her boyfriend's apartment was on. Annabeth rang the doorbell.

"Hi Annabeth! I see you've brought a friend with you?" Someone... who I figured was probably her boyfriend's mom greeted excitedly.

Annabeth smiled back. "This is Lauren. Her family is sick with the flu, so she's staying overnight."

"Sure! Lauren, you can put your stuff in Annabeth's room, not like she sleeps there anyways." She winked at Annabeth, who was blushing really hard. "Oh, and you can call me Sally."

"Okay, thanks Sally." I smiled back.

ANNABETH SLEEPS WITH HER BOYFRIEND?! AND THEIR PARENTS ARE OKAY WITH IT?!

I dumped my stuff in Annabeth's room and sat on the couch with my math homework. Annabeth was sketching something... an architectural design, perhaps.

"Where's Paul?" Sally asked worriedly, suddenly realizing the absence of her husband.

"Oh, he has detention duty," Annabeth muttered back, not looking up from her papers. "He should be back soon."

Just then, my English teacher, Mr. Blofis, walked into the apartment.

"Hi Lauren, hi Annabeth. Annabeth, your boyyyyfriend is coming up the stairs," he dragged. I never knew my English teacher had a sense of humor!

So Annabeth's boyfriend also had a problem with stairs... I continued my math homework.

The door creaked open. I continued doing my homework anyways, occasionally stealing a glance at Annabeth's papers. Then I looked up and saw... Percy Jackson.

He walked over to Annabeth, who yawned. "You look tired. You look like you need a hug!" Annabeth swatted his arms away.

"What about a kiss?" he prompted. He pressed his lips against Annabeth's.

"Perrrcy!" Annabeth blushed. "I'm doing my designs here!"

Percy stuck his tongue out at Annabeth. Then he turned to me.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren Rivera. I'm Percy Jackson."

And that was how I met Percabeth.

 **Don't forget to review and give me other ideas. Thx for reading!**

 **xoxo, Zoë Rhyeanñe**


	2. Esther Young

Esther Young

 **Hi fandom! I'm back! So thanks a lot to a guest, Diamond. Your review was so amazing. It was lovely hearing your encouraging feedback. Thanks so much for reviewing. It means so much to me. I used your idea about them walking on the street in a mortal's perspective. There is a twist. I will definitely be using more of your ideas. They are so amazing.**

 **Thanks for clicking on this fanfic. It means a lot to me. Enjoy! ?**

I slumped forward as the heavy backpack of high school homework and textbooks continued to way me down. Grabbing two more textbooks from my locker, I slammed my locker shut and headed out of school.

In case you were wondering, my name is Esther Young. I'm seventeen years old, and I go to Goode High School. I was walking home quickly because I needed to go home and study for my exam the next day. I'm not brainy or anything, so yeah.

Talking about smart, there was one person who you could not define as not smart. Annabeth Chase, a pretty girl with blonde princess curls. She was brainy and smart, even though she had dyslexia. And about three weeks ago, our grade had found out that she had been dating the hottest boy in the whole school, Percy Jackson, for two years!

Two whole years!

And as I was walking home, I saw him and Annabeth walking down the road. His arm was draped around her shoulder and I could hear them talking to someone through the phone. Sounded like a few other people, in fact. Six others maybe?

Anyway they were laughing together and making corny jokes. Then Percy leaned in to kiss Annabeth loudly and the people on the other end of the phone started teasing them.

I heard something like "when are you going to pop the question?" "Ooh Percy's in loooove!" And etc.

His raven black hair was messy as usual and Annabeth's was tied in a messy ponytail. I was nearing my house, so I slowed down to catch more bits of the conversation.

"Sparky, are you going to invite Beauty Queen to prom?" Percy asked the phone and Annabeth covered her mouth in laughter.

"Percy, you call me that one more time and you are so going to lose an eye, like Ethan," another female voice piped up.

Ethan? Ethan Lee, in Goode? But he had two eyes!

Oh right, there's more than one Ethan in the world. Esther. Don't be stupid, I scolded myself.

"Whatever Pipes. I need to go pick up my little sister from babysitting," Percy said. "And I'm following him," Annabeth added.

"Well duh," another guy with a Spanish accent replied, "she stays at his house, right?"

Another female voice answered with,

"Apartment, Leo."

"Whatever, same difference."

"Bye Percabeth!"

"Its Percy and Annabeth not Percabeth!" Annabeth said exasperatedly.

Percy pecked her temple and simply said, "Bye guys. We'll call tonight."

"Well duh, we are the Seven," another voice replied as they hung up. Then I continued my journey to my house, but apparently Percy was at my doorstep with Annabeth?

"Percy! Annabweth!" A little girl jumped and Percy got to the door of my house. My house?

"Wait what?!" I asked, confused. "What are you two doing at my house?"

Percy turned around. "Oh, hi Esther. Didn't you know? Your mom babysits for my little sister."

"Since when?" I blinked.

Annabeth grinned. "Just today. Mrs. DuVane used to babysit her, but she had to go get something, so your mom babysitted today."

"Oh. Okay." I stepped into my house and took out my books as I went to my desk which faced the street. Percy and Annabeth were laughing and playing with his little sister. She grinned and waved at me through the window.

I waved back.

 **So that's it. Short, but I think its okay... Constructice feedback is welcomed. I look forward to hearing from you guys. I need more ideas! Help!**

 **xoxo, Zoë Rhyeanñe**


	3. Annie Carter

Annie Carter

 **I'm back fandom! Thank you** ** _so so so_** **much to OceanBlueSeaEyes, I loved your review, and your ideas were very good. In fact, today's fanfic is using one of your ideas. With a twist.**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting in so long, I seriously need to update more often. This one is going to be a _lot_ longer!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

"Hurry up Anna, we're going to be late," I wheezed to my twin, who was busy brushing her platinum blonde hair for about twenty minutes now, it seemed. "I can't wait forever!"

Annabelle finally stuck her hairbrush in her drawer, "Yes! Perfect!" She gazed at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds and perked her lips up, did a few hair flips, and a few peace signs, as if she was taking selfies.

She smirked. "Kyla is going to be _so_ jealous of my fabulous hairdo."

I shrugged, slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed her arm, and together, we raced out the door after wolfing down a donut.

"Percy is definitely going to ask me out today," Annabelle said dreamily. Then, snapping out of her daydream, she kicked a rock with her shoe, then added, "I mean, we are the most popular girls in Goode. Who _doesn't_ want to be Annabelle's boyfriend?"

Everyone, I thought, but I blurted, "Percy already has a girlfriend, doesn't he? Lauren Rivera said so." Percy Jackson, the hottest guy in school, and the captain of the swim team, that rejected _everyone._ Like I mean, seriously? He even turned down the second most prettiest girl in the school, aka my best friend, Mandy!

"WHAT?!" Annabelle shrieked. "He didn't tell anyone? I've never heard of something like that."

As we neared the school gate, we heard Percy turn down another girl and we saw him put his face in his hands when the girl started to beg. "Please, Percy, please!"

Percy scoffed. "Normally I would say something else, but okay. Guess what? I already have a girlfriend, okay? So no more, no more." He pushed his way back into the school as people glared at him, some laughed, some clapped, some just looked sad, some kept a poker face.

I stowed my books in my locker, which was next to Mandy's. Mandy gasped, "Have you heard? Percy Jackson has a girlfriend!"

"Yep, so I heard," I replied casually while grabbing my books for my next class, English. Textbook, check. Notebook, check. Pencils, check. Eraser, check. Myself, check.

Mandy continued rambling as I slammed my locker shut. "... I wonder if she's as pretty as me," she wondered.

"I bet she isn't," I lied. She wasn't that pretty but was _still_ dubbed the second prettiest in school. There were tons of people prettier than her, I knew that for sure. I knew I didn't have a crush on Percy, I liked someone else. I knew who had a HUGE crush on Percy, though.

Annabelle, my twin. She liked Percy. A lot.

"ANNIE!" shrieked Mandy, tugging on my arm.

I blinked. "What?"

"The bell rang, I'm off. See you in science!" she called and she dashed around the corner. Meanwhile, I slipped into my seat in English, studying the notes that Mr. Blofis had written on the board. I was dyslexic, like many other people in school, and I had difficulty reading. It seemed to say:

lsacs, pesle wuifq sdijeoqv.

Mr. iSlfbo

Ugh, I hate dyslexia! How could others that had dyslexia stand it?!

"Sofia," I hissed to the girl sitting beside me. She was lost in a book. I squinted at the cover but the words were jumbled up.. Again. "Sofia!"

She shook her head. "Sorry Annie! What did you want to ask me?"

"You know I'm dyslexic," I pressed, "What does it say on the board?" I gave her my puppy-dog eye face.

Sofia grinned. "It says 'Class, please quietly be seated. Mr. Blofis.'"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," she replied, then went back to reading her book. I sighed, tapping my fingers on my desk, waiting for Mr. Blofis to come in the room. Then a few seconds later, Percy shuffled into the room and sat down at his seat in the very back of the room.

"Good morning class," Mr. Blofis called over the bell as it rang. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes," chorused half of the class.

"Okay, so let's get on with the lesson. Today we have a project!" he announced, a fairly cheerful tone. "The groups are decided by me!"

I groaned along with the class. I prayed that I would be with my other friend, Rose. She wasn't dyslexic, which was fabulous! I needed to be with her!

"... and lastly, Sofia Dell, Annie Carter, and Percy Jackson. Sorry son, there was no other group."

Percy shrugged. I'd forgotten that Mr. Blofis was Percy's stepdad! "It's fine, Dad."

"Good!" Mr. Blofis announced. "The project is a poster and a video about a person that you admire. And Percy... No that guy. You know who I'm talking about, I assume." Percy nodded while shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Who was that guy? I listened half-heartedly while playing with my perfectly manicured nails. "...okay, get into your groups to start working on your projects. Ten minutes left." Mr. Blofis said.

The desks screeched against the floor and I pushed my desk towards Sofia's as Percy strolled over and pushed his desk with one hand, pushing his hand with the other.

"So who do you want to do the project about?" I asked.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut. "I don't know," he said quickly.

"This is hard," I groaned.

"Yeah," Percy agreed quickly, his gaze on the clock. He snapped out of his daydream a few seconds later. "How about Emily Zhang?"

"Who's that?" Sofia inquired. I raised an eyebrow, ready to listen.

"She's this Chinese lady that died in a war not long ago to save some parts of the army. I know her son," he added.

"Cool," I responded. "but how much do you know about her?"

"Not much," he admitted.

Sofia twirled a blonde curl around her index finger. "We need to have a topic."

"The bell's going to ring, and its due in two days. How do we do this?" I fingered my hair and looked at Percy and Sofia.

"We'll have to meet up." I decided.

"Okay, where?" Percy drummed his fingers on his desk and I could hear his feet tapping on the ground. Man, he was definitely ADHD.

"Not mine, I live with a friend. I don't stay with my parents," Sofia stated simply.

"Not mine either. My parents wouldn't agree." I chimed in.

We looked at Percy.

"Me? Okay." He looked deep in thought, then replied, "Sure... afterschool today. My girlfriend can also help us. She's super smart."

There she was, his anonymous girlfriend again, and we knew one more thing. She's super smart! O wow, Annie, great discovery, I told myself sarcastically.

"Time's up!" roared Mr. Blofis as the bell rang. "See you guys tomorrow!"

I pushed my chair in quickly and picked up my books. "So where do we meet afterschool?"

Percy cringed. "I have community service today. What about we meet up at 5 at the gate? Then we can walk over to my place together."

"Sure," Sofia said and I nodded.

"What about dinner?" I asked.

"We'll grab something on the way," Percy decided. "Like, both of you grab something on the way. I'll eat at home."

"Sure," I said uncertainly. "See you at 5, I guess."

~o0o~

Sofia and I waited outside the gate at 4;58, waiting for Percy to arrive. He waved and sprinted over and his messy mop of black hair was still swept sideways, and his backpack jumped around his back as he reached the gate, not panting at all. Amazing!

"What do you want to get for dinner?" he asked. "You guys pay for your own, I'm not paying."

I grinned. " I know. I was thinking Subway..."

"Sure," Sofia replied without any hesitation.

"I'll wait for you guys here," Percy muttered as we ran off and I saw him pull out a weirdly shaped phone and started texting someone real fast. Like, really fast. His fingers flew around the phone, and then I disappeared into Subway.

After getting our food, we burst out of Subway and began to walk to Percy's house, which was four blocks away. We started talking about who to do for the project. I suddenly jumped up and a cucumber fell out of my sandwich. "I know!"

Percy almost fell onto the ground. "Whoa, whoa. Okay, who?" We turned into his apartment building.

"There's this author called Rick Riordan, and he's so amazing!" I squealed.

Sofia pursed her lips. "He's a great writer."

Percy bit his lip as he swiped his card and we got into the building. "Let's talk about this... later. And guys? I have a problem with lifts. So I'll be taking the stairs. Do you guys want to take the stairs or the lifts?"

"Lift," I replied immediately.

"Okay, see you on the 14th floor," he answered and started climbing the stairs quickly. Very quickly that Sofia and I jumped into the lift to see if we could get to the 14th floor before he did.

As the lift dinged, Percy was already waiting outside the lift.

"Come on," he gestured for us to follow him. He pressed the bell to one of the apartments and someone that looked like him opened the door.

"Percy!"

"Hi, mom," he muttered.

"How was school?"

"Good. These are two classmates that I'm doing a project with. Can they come in?"

"Sure, sure," His mom waved her hand in the air like there was completely no problem with that. "Call me Sally."

"Thanks, Sally," Sofia and I chimed as we stepped into the apartment. It was so homey! I put my schoolbag on the ground and sat on the couch and Sofia went to use the bathroom.

"Just don't touch my designs and you'll be fine," a new voice said from over me. I looked up to see... Annabeth Chase?

"A...Annabeth?" I stuttered.

She laughed. "Yep, that would be me."

"Why are you here?"

"Is there anything wrong with me living with my boyfriend in his apartment?"

ANNABETH CHASE WAS PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND?! AND HOW WERE HER PARENTS OKAY WITH HER STAYING IN HIS APARTMENT?!

"Your parents are okay with it?" I asked in disbelief.

A smile tugged at the corner of Annabeth's mouth. "Yep," she replied after a few seconds. "Percy and I have post traumatic stress disorder, and we're the only ones who can actually help each other's nightmares."

"Cool," I decided and got up. "I have a project to do."

Annabeth grinned and ran to Percy as he got out of his room. Percy's eyes brightened. "Wise Girl!" They kissed for a long time that it became awkward. Even for me, and I like romance!

Wise Girl? What kind of name is that? I thought her name was Annabeth?

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth breathed and swung her arms around Percy's neck.

Seaweed Brain? Life was getting weirder by the second.

They suddenly pulled away and acted casual as the door creaked open. "Is that Paul?" I heard Percy whisper.

"Oh, not again," another new voice said. I turned around to see a guy wearing sunglasses and a purple blouse with green designs on it. He was wearing khaki shorts and had a scruffy beard.

Percy groaned. "Mr. D?"

Annabeth sulked and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

'Mr. D' huffed. "Why, I wanted to talk to your mother, Peter Johnson-"

"Percy Jackson," Percy interrupted.

"Whatever, Perry Johanssen. And you, Annie Bell-" Me? He knew me?

"Annabeth," Annabeth growled.

"Whatever, Annabelle." Wait... now my sister's name? I am not Annabeth! Neither is my sister!

"Are your parents here?"

"No," Annabeth replied. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Of course not!" He spat. "Respect your elders, Annie-Annabelle Chamberlain." He walked off to the kitchen.

"It's Chase," Annabeth called.

"Who cares!" he singsonged from the kitchen.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Annoying Mr. D," he muttered.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed.

I coughed into my fist. "Percy, we need to do our project," I said.

"Yeah," Sofia agreed from behind me. "Before that, I need to tell Percy and Annabeth something. Not for you, though," her eyes looked sad at me but whispered something into Percy's ear. His eyes widened.

"Mr. D is your-" Her what? Her dad? Impossible. **(AN;; I made Sofia a demigod to make things weirder)**

"Shhhhh," Sofia hissed. "Yeah, he is my dad." WHAT?! Then she turned to me and snapped her fingers. "Mr. D does not exist. You do not know Mr. D," she said. I waited for Mr. D to come out of the kitchen...

Wait a second, who was Mr. D again?

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks so much for reading. I'll try to update. Feedback, please! Should I make new characters or use these again? I'm working on another chapter.**

 **xoxo, Hylia**


End file.
